Blurred Lines
by 002fox
Summary: All he wanted was love. Unfortunately he would do anything to get it. EVEN if it means breaking into her mind. ExC Modern AU.  Inception mixed in a little
1. Chapter 1

xxxxxxx**Prologue**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I struggled to keep my breaths even as _he_ gracefully danced with me dipping me down a charming smile on his lips. His eyes were a soft amber color and cat like. I couldn't help looking into them entranced.

He laughed softly and his voice rich and velvety mused, "You look nervous..."

I smiled blushing slightly, "I'm a terrible dance really...I'm afraid I'll step on your feet."

He smiled reassuringly as he lead me once more to a move I didn't think I could do, "Nonsense you're doing quite well."

The world around us faded into a blur of color and the music lulled me lowering my defenses. He hummed quietly and a leaned into him. Feeling his chest rumble softly as he sung softly to the music.

I felt my eyes half close and my resolve waver. 'I must not lose focus...I have to see... '

He sighed softly angelically and gently moved with me in his arms. It was tempting to just relax and give in but my mind a corner of my mind was alert and whispered for me to search for it for the old grandfather watch, his totem.

My eyes secretly sought my target praying it was visible somewhere or on his person... There in his pocket! A gold chain poked out of his suit pocket in view. I thanked my lucky stars it was close but then I noted frustratedly it'd be impossible to get.

His humming distracted me and he murmured something to me that I strained to catch. He pulled back from me looking at me earnestly in my eyes.

"Christine say you'll love me. I'll give you everything you could possibly desire." He vowed his voice strong and his words sincere.

He brought up my hand and chastely kissed it, "Just say you'll stay."

'I can't.' my mind screamed, 'for none of this is real!' Or was it? I snuck a desperate glance at the watch and sighed.

"Erik..."

His eyes shone adoringly on me for just saying his name. I knew what I had to do.

I gently with one hand traced the side of his face unmasked.

"Erik," I said again a mere musical murmur my eyes half lidded I pulled him down to me pressing my lips against his.

He tensed surprised then relaxed his body trembling against mine.

His lips were rough against mine but with a tenderness I fail to describe. I gently opened my mouth whispering words against his lips.

My hand slipped up snaking into his pocket with nervousness and carefully withdrew the pocket watch from him. I shakily brought it to my side my hand closed around it holding it as if it was the only thing keeping me together. My other hand still gently tracing his face my eyes closed and tears nearly squeezing out at the corner of my eyes.

'Please...' I begged silently.

He reached for my hand the one that kept the aged pocket watch closed in it. I felt my breath still as his long elegant thumb stroked my knuckles. I unconsciously squeezed the watch half afraid it was going to break under the pressure.

"Oh Christine..." He murmured pulling away from me but still patiently stroking my knuckles with his gloved hand he suddenly grasped my hand painfully squeezing it. I cried out my hand opening reflexively to reveal the stolen totem. The gold encased watch twinkled unaffected in my hand.

"DO YOU TAKE ME FOR A FOOL!" He thundered darkly though I noted a bit of pain flashed through his eyes.

I whimpered begging once again, "Erik... Please... No..."

He shook his head his voice sad yet stern, "I'm sorry Christine..."

Pain flooded me then and I woke up covered in cold sweat. Only with Erik I never knew if awake was the right word anymore...

002fox: So I had this crazy idea after seeing inception of a crossover b/w the POTO/Inception. I won't use characters from inception at least not in the plan yet... But I am interested to see what erik would do in the inception universe as well as Christine. This is slightly AU and modern. Reviews and feedbacks appreciated. No flames though. First POTO er crossover fic ^_^ thanks!


	2. Chapter 1 Dear Journal

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Journal Entry 1 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**My name is Christine Daee. I like to think of my self as a normal person who can do the extraordinary! My father was an architect but not in the traditional sense. An architect in this case is a person who had the amazing ability to create backgrounds in dreams, setting if you will to what happens in a persons mind. I thought it was the coolest job ever when I was young that was before though.**

** Forgive me I'm getting ahead of myself. I'm writing this in the first place to kinda keep record of what goes on. Nalia recommended it saying it keeps us sane. **

** Nalia is the second in command in our small troop but perhaps I better back track more then that. **

** Let's get the basics down. My father was a dream architect that helped other teams infiltrate a target's mind set up the scene and let them take it from there. Confusing yes but ever exciting with the shifting and building without lifting a single finger. My father in time trained me to be an architect too hoping I'd someday take my place by his side in his company. **

**A man by the name of Erik Destler did not want that to happen though... **

**You see this mysterious albeit famous man was the best architect there ever was or so they say and he wanted to remain that way. So what do you do if you're the best architect but keep getting contracts taken by other architects? His move was to eliminate the competition. **

** You see my father ran a school teaching these dream architects how to harness their ability. I was a student there and in my final year when I first saw him... Long story short he ran us to financial ruin. No one wanted to take contracts from us anymore...Somehow our jobs kept getting sabotaged. It was driving my father to the edge. He started having sinister dreams and he always was jumpy and paranoid. One time he almost hurt me... Screaming something about a forger and ... I apologize its too hard for me too write this anymore... But... **

**My father died shortly after- suicide. Our last conversation was strange and haunts me still perhaps I shall record it sometime... **

**All I know is this. His advise was to get my life back to not waste it in dreaming... To wake up.**

**Dreaming was what made life worth living and if I was going to get that part of my life back then... I'd have to get rid of the being creeping at its corners... **

**Erik. **

**He had crossed my dreams at times, haunting its borders. I was going to repay the favor. I met Nalia who recruited me as a Navigator into Erik's dreams. I spent tireless days practicing, perfecting, and polishing every move I'd need. I knew escape routes, I recognized safes knew how to crack them with ease. I never could be as good as my father architect wise but I lived and breathed being able to navigate through subjects mines and weaving my way through there mazes. **

**Nalia came to me the night before we were going to have our first encounter with Erik and told me there was no going back, if I was going to jump ship best do it now. **

**After reaffirming I wasn't going to leave she confessed an ulterior motive for picking me as navigator. I knew there had to be I had no real experience behind me as others did. A previous navigator had ghosted through Erik's subconscious and found multiple memories with 'me' in them.**

**I served their ends two ways. **

**Navigate through the madman's mind and play the perfect bait. **

_(A/N: For those of you who have not seen inception I shall try to better explain the concepts in later chapters but for now this is just a taste and a page of Christine's journal.- I'll be switching back and forth from Journal entries to Actual events. Please Review! Thankies! )_

_Note: Forgers= People who can shapeshift within a dream + have a high imagination ability and able to summon weapons within a dream._

_ - 002fox_


	3. Chapter 3 Let the Games begin

**Hey all! Sorry I haven't updated as of recent its been pretty busy on this front! Here is a fresh update with two povs! :D Introducing Erik ;) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inception or Phantom of the Opera.**

I do own this plot and all characters I use that are not trademark as Phantom of the Opera or Inception property. 

_**Let the games Begin**_

I smiled my plan was working beautifully I studied the monitor where my undercover agent was talking with the group. I got a good look at my angel, the lovely daughter of an old rival of mine, Christine Daee.

The door to my office banged open and Nadir my trusted right hand stormed in.

"You've bitten off to much this time, Erik!"

I rolled my eyes at his touching concern and swiveled in my chair to face him.

"Ah darago better take a breath and calm down before your face gets stuck that shade of unpleasant red. "

My friend struggled to calm himself I don't suppose I helped with my all knowing smirk.

He closed his eyes sticking his hands into his dark blue robe. He took a deep breath. I raised an eyebrow waiting for the inevitable tirade.

"Erik, " He began his voice tight and barely controlled, "what were you THINKING?"

I leant back in my chair musing partially to myself, one hand distractedly stroked the porcelain white mask that covered half my face, "personally I was thinking it would take you much longer to catch up to me at this early stage in the game."

"GAME?" He sputtered that red tint once more taking over his dark tanned face. That poor man was ruining his health!

I stopped stroking my mask flashing him a sardonic smile, "A very exciting mind game, daroga. So mind you not spoil it for me." It was the only waning I'd give him.

I turned the chair back towards the monitors to perhaps be rewarded with one more glance of Christine. The conversation was over in my mind but obviously my friend didn't agree. I hear him step closer his voice exhausted I could already picture him rubbing his forehead.

"Erik when are you going to let it go?"

I whirled faster then lightning my eyes narrowed making no effort to hid my anger.

"Get out!" I hissed venomously.

He stood his ground rooted. His dark eyes stubbornly locked on mine.

"You can't keep doing this, Erik."

I gripped my chair's armrest straining to control myself.

"Perhaps you didn't hear me earlier.. GET OUT!"

He flinched but didn't turn as so many braver men had done.

"Erik pursuing the daughter of that man isn't going to reverse what happened. Surely you realize that!"

I took shaky breathes, red starting to blur my sight at the mere mention. I closed my eyes struggling for patience.

"What happens to the girl is of no concern to you." My tone was glacial and the room fell a few degrees in temperature.

Nadir seemed to shake that off, the stubborn fool.

"It concerns me," he said slowly entreatingly, "because all this chase, missions, and digging you've been doing is only hurting you. You are so bitter about the accident-"

"ACCIDENT!" I roared leaping to my feet no hope of reigning in the storm he'd drawn. I tore the mask off viciously pointing to the scar, the monstrosity that occupied half my face. The injured skin prickled against the cool air.

My voice was hoarse, "This was an accident?"

For a long moment there was silence. The sound of our heavy breathing was the only noise occupying my study.

"Oh Erik—" he finally breathed shaking his head sadly his gaze dropping to the carpet where my mask lay tossed aside.

I didn't know what hurt more the fact he looked away or he hadn't kept staring.

"Leave me," I said my voice emotionless but as close to pleading as I'd get.

He sighed picking up the mask from the floor and handing it to me before ducking out. He murmured softly a sort of apology, "Sorry."

Here was the man apologizing but he wasn't who I wanted to hear it from. I tiredly returned to my seat facing the monitors once more. My plan was still an infant plenty of room for mistakes. The monitor was blank my spy had shut it off. The group was biding its time waiting for me.

I smiled pouring myself a drink.

I could afford to keep them waiting.

Hopefully Christine wouldn't mind too much.

-Christine pov-

I tossed and turned in the hotel bed my roommate sleeping peacefully and snoring softly on the other one.

I fluffed up the pillow curled myself into the blankets trying to let slumber take over. I closed my eyes concentrating on evening my breaths, relaxing and my body.

Nothing seemed to help. I sighed exasperated and turned my attention to the alarm clock its red letters staring me down. 1:00 a.m.

I got up opening the mini fridge and grabbed the last bottled water uncapped it and took a few swigs. I swallowed and returned to my bed.

I had to sleep but my body felt all fired up for the mission jittery after the info Nadia revealed to me.

"One of our informants has seen images of you in his head."

I scoffed tucking my arms under the pillow. Why would that psychopath be dreaming of me? I struggled to find a logical reason but found none. I'd only seen him once and it was more of a glimpse when he had come to see my father. I rolled over in the bed. My hands clasped together under the pillow.

My father was dead thanks to that man. I clenched my teeth wishing every horrible thing to happen to him then stopped feeling a bit guilty. I groaned pulling the pillow over my face feeling sorry for the enemy was unacceptable. He was a monster!

A monster whose mind I'd have to be very careful in navigating…

Nadia had warned me he was extremely talented and had "trapped" navigators in his mind.

I shuttered what if I became trapped too? I close my eyes trying to reassure myself I would not become like the other 7. I would not become victim number 8.

I rolled over again to face the glowing red numbers 1:05 am. I had to get to sleep I was wasting energy batting around these possibilities. There was only one option. Bring my team safely through Erik's labyrinth mind and avenge my father.

I sighed happily at that conclusion. I closed my eyes the red numbers blurring in my tired vision. I suddenly felt very fatigued.

_I jolted awake when a soft satin like voice whispered in my ear. _

"_Wake up Christine." _

_A hand stroked my hair and I turned confused. _

_A yelp escaped my lips when I saw a man in fine evening wear and a half white mask. I sat up quickly. The man leaned back putting an elegant finger to his lips. _

"_Shh…You don't want to wake your companion do you?" _

_I side glanced to see my roommate still asleep the alarm clock turned to face her. _

_I turned my lips pursed looking at him defiantly. _

_He chuckled softly the sound musical on its own, he sat on the edge of the bed looking every bit as if he belonged there. _

"_What do you want?" I asked bravely scooting away from him. _

_He smiled, "All in good time. Do you know who I am? " _

_I stared at him, "Answer my question first!" _

_He smirked his tone soothing as if a parent patiently correcting a child, "If you know who I am you'll know what I want." _

_I frowned the words he spoke kinda making sense. A growing suspicion sprouted in my mind and I picked up a pillow holding it protectively to my chest. _

"_Who are you then?" _

_He seemed to be hurt by my question, "You don't recognize me? " _

"_Should I? " _

_He hummed softly to himself dodging my question and seemed to be waiting for me to take a guess, a guess to confirm his identity? _

_I narrowed my gaze at him this man was clearly enjoying toying with me. It was too early for this. _

"_Look its-" I paused reaching past him to turn the alarm clock his hand shot out to stop me. His fingers gripped hard on my arm. _

"_I know how early it is, Christine." His voice was low and hints of anger peaked through. _

_I tired to get my arm away from him but he used this to simply bring me closer to him. My body felt cold at his icy touch. It clicked who he was as my father's rants surfaced in my mind, reminding me of the icy cold demonic rival. _

"_Erik," I breathed suddenly afraid. How had he gotten into my hotel room? I had locked the door and windows! We were here under false names!_

_He smiled slightly, "Very good Christine. Very good." _

_I struggled once more in his hold suddenly picking up a pillow and surprising him by throwing it in his face. He reached up instinctually to bat it away. I sprang forward whirling the clock to see 1:00 am. _

_The walls around us started cracking, shaking as I realized where we were. This was a dream. _

_Erik rose stiffly from his spot the pillow gripped in one of his hands. _

"_Very good Christine, " He said icily bowing his head slightly. He tossed the pillow aside his tone drawling, "A modest attempt at this trial." _

_He walked calmly towards the caving in part of the room and tossed over his shoulder, "Let the real games begin." _

_I stood up trying to go after him, "What do you mean?" I called out cut off by a sudden groan. I glanced up and screamed as the ceiling suddenly fell. I blacked out. _

I was being shaken hard and my throat ached.

"CHRISTINE WAKE UP!" my roommate called loudly trying to be heard over my hoarse yells.

I opened my eyes tears streaming down my cheeks. I was trembling.

MY roommate halted shaking me suddenly hesitant, "A nightmare?"

I nodded wiping away the tears hurriedly. I noticed a black rose with a white ribbon sitting beside the alarm clock.

"Erik." I rasped.

xxxxxx-

**So what do you think? Please review! Until next time~ **

**002fox**


	4. Chapter 4 Of Friends and Foes

**Of friends and Foes….**

Erik POV—

I snapped awake instantly scowling. Part of me was woefully disappointed my target next spotted my weakness so soon.

It was always clocks. In all my work as an architect that was one detail I could never quite get right I'd found away to compensate for my weakness by making my scenes incredibly convincing and real down to the tiniest detail, I would settle for nothing less.

I pulled the cord absently from my arm and rubbed the fractured skin. Her keen observation once more annoyed me, I realized she hadn't been fooled for a second.

She was good but I was better. I glanced at the clock by my, well I suppose I should say bed but it was a coffin…I half sat up reaching in the darkness to turn the clock towards me in hopes of it still being late enough to give me time for a second chance. Time difference did not work in my favor in the end however.

I cursed darkly under my breath as the clock revealed the unwilling reality. I sighed exasperated I'd have to admit her win this round, but no more. I climbed out of my bed and quickly went to my computer.

"Nadir-" I called knowing my friend had probably decided to stay up and snoop around, a valiant effort to figure exactly what I was up to.

"Yes Erik?" Nadir asked trying to keep the exhaustion out of his voice.

I could tell he was leaning against my door and I only faintly remembered locking it. It would explain why he hadn't awakened me sooner. I quickly located my mask and secured it.

"Her flight is at seven right?"

Nadir's silence reminded me he hadn't a clue what I was referring to.

I tried to be patient as I quickly hacked into the airline's database and found the answer myself. It was child's play really.

"Erik I'm not sure exactly who you mean," Nadir finally admitted.

"Of course not," I murmured under my breath clicking and accessing what I wanted and sending the document to the printer. I grabbed the sheet and suddenly opened the door making Nadir collapse into my room. My assumption had been correct.

"Her, daroga, as in a mutual friend of ours."

Nadir slowly stood up taking my extended hand to help himself to his feet, "Madame Giry?"

"indeed you are catching on daroga." I mused stepping past him and descending to the first level of my home.

I could hear him noisily follow me almost clumsily, "She's going through with this?"

I laughed, "Oh don't be so surprised she knows a good deal when she sees one."

Nadir caught up to me looking at me indignantly, "What did you promise her? Money?"

I paused shaking my head, "Nadir do you really think money would bring 'The' madame Giry to me?"

Nadir looked frustrated at the clear cut statement I reached out and patted his shoulder, a little condescendingly I'll admit.

"Don't worry about what brought her here my friend. If I were you I'd be more worried why she is here." I headed for the library. Nadir hesitated but in the end once more pursued me trying to carry the conversation and get more information from me.

"She's an extremely skilled changer… Are you adding her to your team?"

I halted in my tracks opening the library door and admiring the mahogany door stroking it lightly with my fingers. I wondered if Christine would enjoy my library as much as I did.

"Erik?" Nadir called prying me from my distracted thoughts.

I turned flashing him a chilling smile, "Maybe." I closed the door behind me soundly as I entered sending off the clear note I was not to be disturbed.

Vague answers always did hopelessly frustrate Nadir and that was what I was banking on.

I waited curious to see if he would follow despite my attitude.

"I'll figure it out, Erik!" I heard him say muffled by the door, and open declaration of war.

I glanced once more at the paper in my hand and softly mused, "I'm counting on it."

XxxxxChristine Pov-

The morning was very busy there was so much to do and so little time. Since that scare with Erik last night I was close to paranoid and kept replaying the scene in my mind trying to figure out exactly when he'd gotten in.

I didn't have a cord attached to me as was typical if you induced the dream.

My roommate wasn't sure how such a realistic nightmare was possible. She explained that having a person create a dreamstate exactly like your position was rare and would require extensive knowledge of the layout since the tiniest detail could cause it all to come down.

I rubbed my arms feeling goosebumps prickle along my skin. I stared out the hotel window peeling back the heavy curtains. Erik having an extensive layout of this hotel was not exactly comforting and I tried to find another way for him to have set something up like that.

"Christine," the soft voice of Nadia interrupted my thoughts.

"Er yes?"

"We're getting ready to go now, if Erik did contact you in this room that's a very bad sign." She said keeping her voice polite although I could tell she was as unnerved about this as I was.

"I just wish," I muttered as she turned to leave.

"Wish what?" She asked curious.

I turned to her frustrated and showed her my arms, "There wasn't a cord… No machine was found I searched this whole suite! It doesn't make sense Nadia."

She nodded agreeing with me, "Your right it doesn't but Christine one thing you should know now… That I'm sure… your roommate, Meg, didn't mention.. .IS that frankly.. Erik doesn't make sense. "

I pulled on some locks of my hair unnerved at that statement, "Yeah he's some psychopath but why go after me specifically? How did he get me into that state if-"

I froze looking past Nadia to see my roommate ruffling around the minifridge and bringing out a half empty bottle of water.

"Hey Christine did you want this?"

Nadia turned to see what I was staring at and I felt myself pale slightly.

"Oh my gosh.." I murmured lowly putting a hand to my mouth my mind finally remembering a bit more of what had happened last night.

Meg shrugged and went to pitch in the garbage when I screeched, "Stop!"

Nadia turned to me looking at me disturbed, "Christine what—"

I crossed over to Meg and snatched the bottle from her shaking it in my hand, "This is how he did it!"

Both parties in the room gave me a blank look and I tried to explain.

"I drank some of this water and then I felt suddenly very sleepy.. I think I was drugged.."

Meg and Nadia exchanged glances.

"Look.. that might be true.. but.. ," Nadia crossed over and took the bottle from me looking at hard, "this explains how he got you to sleep but not how he was able to meet with you on the dream plane…"

I shook my head, "I don't know maybe some special chemical…" 

Meg shook her head, "I don't know of anything like that which could've done that.. Usually all dream state's are established and maintained with a machine."

Nadia sighed shaking the bottle a little watching the liquid swish innocently in the bottle, "Nonetheless.. I'll take your guess into account Christine and give this to our chemist to check out.."

"Thanks, Nadia." I said relieved she seemed to be considering what I guessed.

Nadia gestured around the room, "In the meantime.. I think we need to get out of here as soon as possible. I doubt Erik made physical appearance here but one of his staff might've…If it was one of his staff we need to move NOW."

She left the room briskly leaving me with meg to wrap things up.

I threw my meager belongings into a suitcase I'd brought and waited for Meg to do the same, I noticed she moved slower sometimes pausing to glance at me.

"Is there something on my face?" I asked becoming annoyed with her behavior.

She smiled unabashed at being caught, "No it's just.. I think I've met you before.."

I stared at her realizing she did look familiar, "I..I'm not sure how you could've… I went to a special school under my father's instruction.."

" What's your last name again?" She interrupted.

"Daee. Christine Daee." I pronounced.

She suddenly squealed and threw herself at me shocking me. Her blonde hair flew in my face and tried to pry myself free from her.

"Oh my gosh Chris! I can't believe I didn't see it sooner!"

"Er okay.. You obviously know me but—"

She let go of me and held me armslength looking at me excitedly her blue eyes sparkling, "It's me Meg! Meg Giry the one who you used to goof off with all the time? Remember the incident in class where I turned the scene to a ball pit?"

"Meg?" I said hardly believing this was the same childhood friend I had lost a little before my father started acting paranoid.

"Yeah!"

"Oh my gosh I can't believe this!" I said hugging her suddenly, "Where have you been?"

Meg rolled her eyes, "Well mama finally figured out I was exactly architect material.. She switched me to a different school to train as a changer. IT totally rocks! When we get out on the field I have to show you!"

I laughed shaking my head from what I remembered of the wildly creative friend I had she had to be one heck of a changer. Of course I dully remembered her being a bit of a show off too…

She shook me a little, "But what about you what happened? How did you end up here? "

I fell silent and looked down all the chaotic thoughts coming back- from Erik's first visit to the school to father's paranoid behavior.. to him….

"Chris? Chris are you okay your crying…" Meg asked panicking.

I shook my head putting my hand to cover my mouth, "I'm sorry. .. it's just… My dad.."

I looked away from her swallowing with difficulty and hurriedly wiping away the tears, "He.. He died.."

"Oh Chris I'm so sorry.." Meg murmured hugging me again.

"IT's okay.." I mumbled, "you didn't kill him.."

I tried to calm down and finally succeeded. Meg was silent at my subtle hint and let me go when I had steadied my breath.

"So that's why you were so terrified when Erik appeared, " she said going back to packing her stuff, she carefully folded a pink pajama pant with hearts all over them.

"Yeah ," I quipped zipping up my suitcase. I wanted to run out of here but I had to remain calm. Who knew if someone would drug me in the elevator or.. or…

"Um.. So should we throw away the rose?" She asked as we stood at the door taking one last look around the apartment.

I sighed conflicted. On one hand I wanted to tear that thing to pieces and never see it again. But on the other hand it seemed such a shame to destroy something so beautiful even if it did come as a creepy token from some psycho… Ugh why was I feeling conflicted?

I hesitated then picked it up examining its soft petals.

"Christine?"

I turned to Meg and slowly walked over to the garbage can. I looked at her and I slowly let the rose slip out of my hand.

I didn't want anything to remind me of him. No matter how beautiful and innocent it looked.

**Good? Bad? I need feedback badly please.. :/ **

**~002fox**


	5. Chapter 5The way it was

**Update finally! I was very busy with nanowrimo in November but I'm back! Please enjoy this short update! Upmost apologies for the lateness. Reviews would be lovely!**

**-002fox**

**The way it was**

-Christine-

I was scared to fall asleep, I admit. The rose I'd thrown away added to my uneasiness. I hated how I started to feel guilty about the rose, it was a simple thing but it started to grown in my mind along with the seeds of doubt.

Last night Erik had said I should recognize him the pale white mask flashed in my mind and I shuddered.

I would've remembered running into a masked man, I was sure.

I closed my eyes for a moment tiredly rubbing my forehead a soft moan coming from my mouth.

I was starting to remember a little while back a meeting between my father and a potential student accompanied by a dark sinned exotic looking man outfitted in strange clothes.

_I had only seen a glimpse of them outside my father's office while I was walking past it, I guess I hadn't been paying attention to where I was going as I was more interested in the quick fluent speech they exchanged which was neither French nor English. I was startled out of my eavesdropping on their language when I accidentally ran into a wall dropping all my books that were in my hand. _

_I gasped embarrassed and noticed that I had caught there attention. _

"_Ah man.." I muttered my face flushing as I hurried to pick up the scattered papers and text books. A smooth pale hand reached out next to me hurriedly collecting other items with almost inhuman grace. _

_I glanced over to see the "potential" student carefully putting the papers I'd collected in order. _

_I was awed by his appearance even though he was dressed quite casually he still seemed otherworldly. He was dressed in simple blue jeans with a pinstriped black and white dress shirt. He had dark smooth hair that seemed to shine like a raven's wing making him appear even more so pale. His eyes cast downward concentrating on his task raised slightly as if sensing my appraisal. _

_They were opposites one shone a beautiful icy azure while the other was like soft melted gold. _

_His pale lips moved and I realized he was speaking to me. _

_I blinked uncomprehending and a look of frustration passed his face and he turned to his companion, "I guess she speaks French…She doesn't seem to understand what I'm saying." _

_His companion chuckled softly and he smiled benignly at me, "Perhaps she is simply shocked.." _

_I shook my head quickly flushing again, "I'm sorry! Um," I reached out taking the papers and offered him a shaky smile, "I just.. Your new here right?" _

_Way to go Christine way to state the obvious… _

_The two companion exchanged glances before the young man glanced at me again slowly standing up and extending his hand to help me up. He looked distrustfully at me, "Perhaps that is why I'm here to talk to Professor Daee." _

_I noted a quiet tone of sarcasm in his otherwise beautiful voice. I took his hand with my free hand. _

"_Well I'm sure Dad will be interested in you," I commented gripping my books to my chest while my other free hand waves slightly at my words, "he like to test potential students. "_

_The young man before me arched and eyebrow, "You're his daughter?" _

_I nodded still nervous in his presence, "Yeah…" _

_The older companion on the boy nodded slightly smiling, "And what would your name be ?" _

_I smiled back, "My name is Christine," I stuck out my hand to the boy who looked confused at the gesture. _

"_Christine!" A familiar voice called behind me and I turned to see my energetic friend waving and pointing to her watch. _

"_Oh," I fumbled pulling my hand down, "I better get to class it was nice meeting you-?"_

"_Erik," He said softly his gaze somewhat cautious and curious._

"_Erik," I repeated wondering at the name before turning to his companion and slightly bowing, "And nice meeting you too sir." _

"_Call me Nadir," He said graciously his dark eyes studying me politely. _

"_Nadir." I repeated hearing the warning bell go off I turned to leave but threw over my shoulder, "Good luck Erik!" _

_I missed the part where Nadir elbowed Erik who watched me leave._

"Ticket," A bored voice asked a fat meaty hand extended to me.

I hastily handed it over my hand feeling slightly slippery.

Meg bounced impatiently on the other side once more tapping her wrist and oddly making me think of the white rabbit of Wonderland.

I shook off my daze and ventured forward with only one thought.

Erik hadn't had a mask back then.

-(A/N)

**Wow. So little recap of their meeting.. I would love to hear some feedback. Thanks for the favs and story alerts but I really want to hear from ya XD**

**~002fox.**


End file.
